Of Death And Roses
by TravelingThroughTime
Summary: Lucy Pevensie was sure she'd never see Narnia again after the voyage, but when she suddenly gets thrust back in with the help of a tragedy, what new fate will be laid out for her? Will she ever see her siblings again? Will Caspian be able to comfort her?
1. Part I

**Of Death And Roses**

By TravelingThroughTime

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine. Just a fan…don't own it.

**Summary: **_After her seventeenth birthday, Lucy is thrown back into Narnia once more by the force of a…train wreck? How will she cope? And is there any turning back? Any hope of ever seeing Peter, Susan or Edmund again? _

* * *

_I miss you Peter, I miss you Susan and Edmund…I miss you, childhood._

_Some of us want to grow up. Some of us are rather good at it; but some of us aren't; and I ask why it is that we who fear it are forced to embrace it anyway?_

_The last journey was embarked on the Dawn Treader….the picture on my wall; it had brought Edmund, Eustace and I to join Caspian once more._

_Oh Aslan, dear Aslan…why did you have to send us away? Why did we have to get too old? I miss you Aslan. I miss your gentle voice, your warm eyes, your thick mane. _

_I miss you, Narnia. For now, you have become nothing more to me than a dream. Yet, my heart has always stayed with you._

_~ Lucy_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Come on already, the train's leaving!"

That must have been the last human voice she had heard before setting foot onto that train.

The locomotive had begun pushing steadily down the railway, it's engine roaring as it went along.

Her eyes had been glued to the window, just looking at the world outside, thinking to herself of all things that had come to pass.

It began with a disagreement with the unruly twenty year old boy who had been following in her shadows for a month now; trying to stake claim on her as if she were a prize to be won.

The girls who had claimed to be her friends, but they really weren't, had stabbed her in the back by making up a horrid lie on her about taking money out of the donations cup to buy herself clothes, just to cover themselves up…after all, Lucy would be the easiest to blame wouldn't she? She was after all a push over.

She was sick of people treating her like that, taking advantage of her kind nature.

The only things she really felt worthy for were her siblings; but Susan had gone to America and Edmund and Peter were busy with their own affairs. And as for Narnia, it had been lost to her years ago somewhere in time.

Lucy Pevensie had indeed grown into a lovely young girl. In appearance she was different from the little child she once was. Her auburn hair had grown long and a little browner, and she had rolled and teased it; hoping for that movie-starlet look…though subconsciously, she thought it looked rather silly at times, especially since it took her hours to make it wave.

Her freckles had practically vanished from her face, though, if you looked hard enough, you might see one or two that remained.

She was beautiful, or at least the boys thought so; but Lucy did not care for popularity or relationships. At heart she was still that little girl who was just pretending to want to grow up so that she may survive in the world. She wasn't as good at it as Susan.

She was headed to a place, a place where she would soon meet her brothers, though, that would never happen…not here in this world.

The train had thrust everyone out of their seats, and as the carts began to tumble, her eyes had fazed out and everything had gone black. The feeling of cold blood against her cheeks was the last thing that she had felt.

The crash had taken her numb, motionless body into a darker place; a place where love lived not, and where there was no light, no hope, no feeling…only cold.

Time seemed to move, but she seemed to only lay motionless, unable to speak, unable to breath, unable to move or see in the black pit. As it passed her by, she was unable to follow this father time.

Then, as soon as the dark had taken her, a warmth rushed through her body making her gasp to bring oxygen back into her motionless lungs. Her heart began to beat almost out of her chest, but then it's rush ceased into a gentle thump.

She could feel her fingers gliding through the grass. Her back felt somewhat stiff as if it had been lying contorted on an uneven ground for days.

The dawn flashed light over her closed eyes, making her squint from the flaming brightness.

She opened them, and it was an almost difficult task to achieve, as if her eyes had been lifted from a heavy curse.

She looked around, afraid and amused all at once.

"Am I in heaven?" she asked herself.

This had to be heaven, for there was no other beauty like this. What few places there were in the world, their beauty had been limited by man. This land was enchanting, untouched, unharmed and it was endless.

She regained her footing on the earth beneath her. The grassy hill from whence she stood overlooked an array of endless wild flowers, mountains, and great woodlands.

The air was comfortably cool with a breeze so gentle until it might have been compared to plush cotton.

Butterflies fluttered gracefully here and there, disappearing over hills and in the thick arrangements of colorful plants.

"I _must_ be in heaven." she pondered again.

A twig had been crunched from behind her, and because all was so quiet in this untouched place, she had heard the slight step rather easily.

Turning slowly around, she could see a white horse stepping slowly out of the woods; but he cut off his steps towards her as quick as she had spotted him.

"Hello there." a smile was easing it's way onto her lips, her eyes fixated upon the regal white beauty that stood before her, his piercing blue eyes watching her every move with curiosity.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, trying to move closer to this angelic creature.

The horse began to back away, his expressive eyes now displaying suspicion.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you…" she begged. If the horse was to leave her, she believed she may cry. Just looking at him made her feel the pleasures she had once felt as a child.

The steed trotted back into the bush, but he paused to give her one last glare, a glare that said: _Follow me._

Lucy might have hesitated, but her longing to touch the stallion had drove her to follow after him.

"Wait!" she called uselessly over and over again as she struggled to dodge vines, stumps and stones.

Her feet still bared the black high heels she had wore on the train ride. Her thick hair was slowly losing the waves she had worked so hard to get, easing back into that long, straight hair she had kept secret. Her body was dressed in a blue flared dress and her upper body covered in a pale yellow sweater.

The yellow ribbon was ripped from her head as she slipped beneath a tree that bared many unwelcoming vines, but she continued to follow the horse who seemed to shadow about the woodlands like a ghost.

The chase seemed hopeless for her. The stallion's graceful strides and his perfect leaps made it impossible for a seventeen year old girl, who had given up running a long to ago, to have any chance at all of catching up to him. Now the only thing she could hope to catch was her breath.

She stopped and propped herself against a tree, her panting heavy and uneven..

When at last she had re-gathered herself, Lucy found her way to a small brook where she took the opportunity for a drink.

The sips were crisp, cold and refreshing to her dry tongue. She couldn't recall the last time she had drank water so soothing…except in Narnia.

She sat on the edge of the brook, looking blankly into the babbling waters, almost making out her reflection in it's almost glass-like appearance.

She felt her face embracing a raging heat. Her lips tightened as a tear strolled down her face.

Her heart ached with emotions, her heart longed for her younger days.

There were times when she might have chosen for her and her siblings to remain in Narnia for always.

Now she was lost and alone; and even though this place was beautiful, she felt empty and unsuccessful in her longing for happiness.

Then, galloping sounds came from the distance of the woodland shadows.

She wiped her eyes and began looking around, expecting to catch a glimpse of the white horse again.

The gallops closed in, but if was not her white steed.

The brown, saddled horse was decorated in gold and red tassels, and upon his back was a rider as noble in appearance as the steed he sat upon.

"Who is that?" she asked herself, both frightened and enchanted by who this could be.

His long dark hair bounced behind him with each gallop of the horse's steps.

As he grew closer to where she sat, she could see that he was indeed handsome; a young and regal king.

"My lady, are you lost?" his voice shook her from her thoughts of him, and she looked almost dumb.

"My lady?" he asked again with concerned eyes.

"Oh…Oh, I…" what was the question again?

"Where are you from?" he leaped from the saddle of his horse and Lucy stood to her feet.

"…King Caspian?"

He scrunched his face at her in disbelief, uncertain of how this strange young woman knew how to address him. He had never seen her before.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"It is I, Lucy!" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Queen Lucy?"

She leaped across the brook and she threw herself into him, sobbing as he gently wrapped his arms around her. The tears were happy but at the same time they were sad.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she continued.

"Queen Lucy, I…am happy to see you as well." his accent was still the same, his eyes and hair were still the same; but he had allowed a bit of stubble to grow upon his face.

"Caspian, you haven't changed…much." she said, looking up at him and allowing the King to dry her eyes with his sleeves.

"But _you_ have, Queen Lucy." he said smiling.

"I thought I might have been in Narnia…Oh Caspian, this is the happiest day of my life!" she beamed. "But what about Susan and Peter and Edmund? Why aren't they here?"

"I'm not sure." he said. "I'm as shocked as you."

Lucy bit her lip, realizing that she was wrapped in the arms of Caspian, and it made her blush terribly. She had grown very shy in her older years, and the last thing she wanted was to be touched by a boy...though this boy was clearly a young man now, which made it all the more awkward.

"Why are you here?" he asked after she had pulled away from his embrace.

"I don't…I don't remember." she said, befuddled by her own words.

"What do you mean you do not remember?"

"I don't know." she simply stated.

"Perhaps you hit your head." he suggested, pointing at her forehead.

"Well," she mused. "I did wake up in the middle of a field. There was this white stallion. I tried to follow him but, I lost him."

"A white stallion? I've not seen any horse in these woods but my own."

"Oh." she said, a little disappointment ringing in her tone.

"Queen Lucy, you look tired. Let me ride you to the fortress; rest should do you well."

"Oh, but King Caspian I cannot sleep…I am too full of anxiousness."

"Trust me, rest is what you need."

She sighed, giving into his offer.

"_Perhaps a nap wouldn't be so bad." _she thought.

Caspian helped her up onto the steed, and he pulled himself up behind her and they galloped away.

Lucy was still curious about the white stallion. She wondered if he were an angel or perhaps he was sent by Aslan to guide her to the King.

As they rode through the woodlands, Lucy wondered who the new crowned Queen would be. She wondered how many children Caspian might have had by now. She wondered what other familiar faces she might see.

She had never sat this close to a handsome man; she couldn't help but acknowledge the thought. It was funny to her in a way…she always thought he was decent, but now there seemed to be something more to him, something she didn't see before; but she was quick to push the silly thought out of her head. He was more than likely to have a wife now.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Notes: _This is not book-based and it doesn't entirely follow what may happen in the future movies, though, I'm playing around with the movie here, not the book. This is sort of my take on what might have happened after Lucy's death. It was an ideal I had and I had to get it typed up. I may be a little off with a few things, but this is sort of my own little twist: A "What If" story. _


	2. Part II

Part II

* * *

The fortress was frightfully quiet with little to no activity.

He had escorted her to an archway where a young badger had led her to a guest room.

She couldn't remember seeing any other faces while walking through, only a few whispers and shadows here and there. It broke her heart in a way, as she didn't recall this amount of loneliness when last she was here. Perhaps things would liven up tonight at the dinner table. Perhaps she would meet Caspian's family too.

_"Promise me you will rest as much as possible…tonight we shall celebrate your return with a banquet and dancing."_

She remembered him telling her.

Rest however did not come easily. Once the kind badger had left her to herself, she had found it impossible to give into sleep. It felt like she had slept too long already, and if she were to do so she may wake up and find that it was only a dream. That was the last thing she wanted, as she had only arrived.

She wandered around the room, glancing out the window and admiring the elegance of the sleeping chamber.

The room had one large window that reached the floor and led out to a small balcony.

The walls inside were of white stone, and there were beautiful portraits of white steeds and gardens.

"White horses…" she sighed. The pictures looked almost like the horse in the woods. "I wonder who he was..." she pondered.

The badger had left instruction for Lucy to help herself to the wardrobe.

_"You're bound to find something in there that may fit you."_ she had told the Queen.

Feeling compelled to stay in the room had drove Lucy to boredom, and it wasn't long before she found herself plundering through the large wardrobe of women's clothing, laying all of the ones that could possibly fit her small frame on the bed.

She found herself smiling with pleasure as she eyed each one of the medieval gowns. They were all so elegant and it made her feel like a princess; albeit she was actually a Queen. Perhaps it really just made her feel like a child playing dress up.

"Let's see." she said, holding the dark satin blue one in front of her as she stood before a long mirror.

"This one's lovely, but I'm not sure."

She was uncertain as to which one would be the most appealing to wear to a banquet. They were all by no doubt beautiful in their own way, but they weren't ball gowns. They were more casual day dresses with dark rich colors of blue, red and green.

"I suppose the blue one is the most elegant." she sighed.

Lucy didn't want to impose, but she wondered if the badger may be able to find her something with a little more of a ball-gown appearance. She didn't want to appear too plain whenever Caspian was going out of his way to throw a celebration for her.

"Miss? Oh miss?" Lucy whispered with her head peering halfway out of the door. She had been fortunate in spotting the little badger carrying some clean sheets into another room across the hall.

"Yes, Queen Lucy?" she asked.

"Do you think this is a suitable dress to wear to a party? It's the most fancy one I could find that actually fit me." Lucy stepped out, clad in the blue gown.

"Oh dear…Oh dear, oh dear. That will never do."

"I could shine it up with necklace."

"No. That will never do for a queen of Narnia. Stay right there!"

The huffy little badger disappeared down the hall in a haste and Lucy returned to wait on her bed.

It wasn't long before the badger had returned with five extravagant gowns folded in her arms and a wide smile on her face.

"Oh they're too beautiful." Lucy gasped. "Where did you get them?" She certainly didn't want to wear someone else's fine clothes, and she really wasn't sure if she would be that comfortable in something so outstanding.

"I made them. I made all of them." The badger gestured to the casual dress that Lucy was still wearing.

"You mean, you made the ones in here too?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes." the badger replied.

"Who did you make them for?" Making so many women's clothes sounded unusual.

The badger sighed, an emptiness was expressed in her brown eyes.

"I use to make them for our beloved Queen…Most of these she never got to wear."

Lucy looked puzzled yet she was amused.

"Queen?"

The badger nodded.

"Where is she?"

"We do not speak of it."

"What ever do you mean?

"Alright." the badger sighed. "I will tell you a little of it, but you must not mention this to Caspian."

"Why ever not?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you is something that would throw him back into a dark depressio." and she began. "Some time after he took a voyage on a great ship…"

"The Dawn Treader?"

"That's it…"

"My brother and cousin and I went with him." Lucy explained.

"Well anyway, Caspian fell madly in love with the beautiful daughter of Ramandu."

"Did he marry her?"

"Yes. They had a little baby boy too, Rillian."

"How wonderful." Lucy smiled, glad that there would be another heir to the throne.

"But it was not a happy ending." the badger declared.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, her smile fading away.

"The Queen was bitten by a poisonous green worm, and she died. I will speak no more of it."

"You mean, she was killed by a mere worm?"

"Yes. We were all afraid that Caspian would die himself of depression, but fortunately he was able to carry on for young Rillian. He still isn't the same Caspian he was before it happened though."

"Where is Rillian?"

"Asleep in the nursery I hope. Oh he's a dear little boy…three years old now but without a mother. It saddens me for him."

"But he has a good father at least."

"A wonderful father who loves him dearly. But we've stopped mentioning the Queen so much."

"That must be why the place seems so lonely now."

"It is that obvious? You've only just arrived and even you can sense the sadness that dwells in this place."

"I suppose I can. But wouldn't it make things better if everyone were to speak of the better times? After all, Rillian should always be told stories of his mother, shouldn't he?"

"I agree…but King Caspian isn't ready…Just the mention of her name, the sight of her bed chamber…we've had to lock her bedroom up, and Caspian has claimed another small guest room for himself near Rillian's nursery. He's just too hurt to speak of her."

"I see." Lucy sighed. "Poor Caspian…and poor little Prince Rillian."

"…Queen Lucy, aren't your brothers the Kings of Narnia?" the badger asked after some silence.

Lucy nodded.

"And my eldest sister is a Queen like myself, or rather _was_ before we became too old for this place."

"How are they?"

"Fine I hope…" Lucy sighed.

"Queen Lucy, if I may…"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you're here and they aren't? All has been quite peaceful of late, no one called you here, did they?"

"I wish I had a better answer to give you. I don't understand it either." Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh there, there dear…please don't cry now!" the badger said, resting her arm around the stressed girl. "I'm here."

"All I remember is waking up in a field and this white horse came out of nowhere. I followed him and somehow Caspian found me in the woods."

"What do you remember before that? Before you arrived in Narnia?"

"Just being at school; telling some rude boy that I wasn't interested in him, and having an argument with my friends because they made the principle think I was taking money from the donations jar. But it wasn't me! I'd never steal!"

The badger shushed her gently as Lucy bared her face into her furry chest.

"It's alright dear. We'll figure this whole thing out. But right now, you need to relax and enjoy your time with King Caspian. He's very happy to have an old friend here."

"I'll try to." Lucy said beneath her fading tears. "But I miss my brothers and sister. I don't want to be here without them."

"It'll be alright, just relax. Here, let us try you on one of these pretty gowns to see which one looks the most regal."

"What about my hair? It's a mess."

The badger glared up at her hair, seeing that it was rather unmanaged and even had a few tiny leaves and twigs entangled in it's auburn locks.

"Oh dear. I'll prepare a bath for you."

As the badger washed Lucy's long hair, the two of them became more acquainted.

"So where do you come from?" Lucy asked.

"I came from a far off place. My home was destroyed in a fire and I traveled here where King Caspian allowed me to work in the castle as a housekeeper."

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"You haven't asked…My name is Miss Rumpletumple; but you can call me Miss Rumple."

"That's a cute name." Lucy said.

"Thank you. Your's is rather cute also."

Lucy smiled.

"…and your hair is simply gorgeous."

"I hate it." Lucy confessed. "Sometimes I wish it were dark like my sister's."

"Nonsense! Hair like this is rare. And when I get through, you'll learn to appreciate it!"

And Miss Rumple was right. When she was through with Lucy's hair, it really brought out the Queen in her, as did the white sequined gown and the silver rose tiara that was wove into her long flowing hair.

"Thank you, Miss Rumple."

"Tis' my pleasure dear."

Miss Rumple stood back to her feet as Lucy continued to admire herself in the mirror.

"Do you think Caspian will introduce me to Rillian?"

"I'm sure he will later on, but I'd let him be the one to mention it first."

"Alright."

"Well I best be getting back to my work; the party will begin in a few more hours."

"Miss Rumple, I cannot thank you enough for being so kind to me."

"Oh," Miss Rumple blushed. "You're worth every bit of it…I haven't had the pleasure of talking to such a kind girl since…well, never mind."

Lucy knew she was about to say Caspian's wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trumpets sounded as she stood at the top of the stairwell.

"Now presenting Queen Lucy!"

The cheering and the sight of the smiling faces made her cringe. She was nervous walking down those stairs.

She tried to fake a confident smile, but beneath her gown her legs were shaking. Her left hand absentmindedly gripped the rail so tightly, that it made her knuckles ache, and she felt goose bumps on her arms. She was terribly nervous because she knew that everyone, including Caspian, was expecting her to be the same old Lucy that they remembered; and she wanted to be, but her teenage years had made her less confident and even stressed at times. She just didn't know how she would handle a crowd like this, especially since she was the center piece for attention.

"I wish you were here, Susan, Peter and Edmund." she muttered to herself, thinking of how much more comfortable she might be in herself if her siblings were beside her right now.

Waiting for her at the bottom of the grand stairway was none other than King Caspian.

He was dressed well in his red cape and royal clothing. On his face was a warm smile, and Lucy knew he wanted her to feel at home. She wanted to feel at home herself, but she had forgotten how.

"It will be fine." he had whispered to her once she had rested her arm inside of his. It was as if he could see right through her smile.

After pulling out a chair for her at the end of the table, Caspian took his seat beside her along with everyone else who had come. She felt awkward sitting at the very end with everyone's eyes upon her.

The table was long and almost endless in the great hall that echoed with each sound that was made.

The food was almost too beautiful to eat, and there seemed to be more than enough of it.

The place was full of talking and laughing, and Lucy had settled down a little once she had bit into the savoring food.

When all plates had been emptied, and all guts had been filled, Caspian held his wine high in the air as he stood; readying himself to make a toast.

"To Queen Lucy," he said, his wine spilling slightly. "The very thing our fortress needed."

"To Queen Lucy!" Everyone cheered as they raised their wine with his.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled. "I cannot tell you all how very honored I am to be in my beloved Narnia once again. I only regret that my siblings are not here to join in on this fine feast."

"As are we," Caspian said. "but we have you at least."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The playing of the instruments and the tune of the soft melody was almost sad, yet it brought her some comfort as she remained at the table with Caspian, who continued to speak to a couple of friends.

As she watched them dance, it almost reminded her of a music box with little twirling figures clad in elegant clothing.

Caspian didn't take too long before he had noticed the longing sparkle in her eyes.

"Queen Lucy, would you care to dance with me?" he asked.

She thought it kind of him to make such an offer to her. He seemed to know just how to make her feel the comfort she was missing tonight.

"That would be lovely, King Caspian." she said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Some of you may recognize some references to the book with Caspian's wife and son. However, my little twist is somewhat different than how it may have actually played out in C.S. Lewis' books, especially with Lucy being here now and Caspian and Rillian's ages._

_I'm also honored that a lot of you have been enjoying this story. Thanks so much for the support. It means a lot to me._


	3. Part III

Part III

* * *

"_Why are you looking like that? What is it that I have to do to stop your heart from breaking? I can't stand to see you like this. It's not fair for you…you use to…smile, and really mean it."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There was silence on the balcony. The music and laughing of the ballroom had been quieted when he escorted her out, closing the door that separated them from the boundaries of a lively night.

Now it was silent in the dark; her looking at him out of the corner of her eyes and him looking down on the shadows of this world. He seemed, in some way, almost numb to her presence.

Had he wanted to be alone? If so, would he not have told her so instead of leading her out here with him?

She wondered.

Then he sighed, giving her hope that he would break the silence; and he did.

"What do you think of it all, Lucy? What do you think of Narnia?" he asked her, his stare leaning towards the stars above them.

"Narnia?" What _did_ she really think of it now?

"I find it…beautiful." she said lamely, knowing of no other way to reply. She had not come here with new opinions on Narnia.

"Beautiful…" he seemed to sneer at the word. "It is anything but."

His words frightened her. She didn't want Caspian, a great and honorable King, to see this land that was his own home this way.

"Wh - what do you mean, Caspian?" she asked, addressing him as a friend rather than a ruler.

"Just," he sighed again, turning his head to look at her.

The moon seemed to reflect off from her quite well, giving her an almost angelic appearance. Somehow it reminded him of someone. Perhaps it was the way she was looking at him, like a hopeful little child, an uncertain little child who depended on him for love and protectection.

"I wish you wouldn't…stare at me in such a way."

She looked at him strangely, her lips parted and her brows scrunched.

"What do you mean?"

"It just, reminds me of how someone else once stared at me."

"Oh." She suspected that this _someone else_ might have been the someone he had lost. "I am sorry." she said quietly.

"It is not your fault." he assured her, his hands resting on the stone railing as he peered out over the gardens.

In the dark, she could make out a small smile tugging at his lips and it gave her a peace of mind.

"May I ask what it is you are thinking?" she asked, amused by this new expression.

"The garden. I have had some good walks there."

She was curious now, but afraid to press him, afraid of bringing up the one she was told to avoid speaking of. She hoped that she would not have to bring it up, that he himself would find the courage to tell her story; but it seemed useless, as he did not speak again.

Then finally she grew restless, she grew anxious and overly curious, perhaps too brave for her own good. She knew it could be a foolish and possibly dangerous thing for him to be reminded of, but he had already made it quite obvious of what was playing on his mind and if he held the strength to let garden memories dance through his head and stomach a familiar expression, then why not, why not ask him, why not confront him?

"Caspian, I have something to tell you." she said nervously.

"Yes?"

"I know about the Queen's death." she let out.

There was silence, silence that frightened her more than him yelling or stomping off would have.

"Who told you?" at last he demanded it.

She could feel his stare on her and she knew it would only be right to muster the courage to return the glance.

"Who told you?" he demanded again and she quickly replied.

"I won't tell because I don't want you to be angry with her!"

"No matter…" he grumbled, glancing away from her. "I already have a fair ideal of who it is."

"Caspian, you won't fire her or anything will you?"

"Is that how you and everyone sees me? A harsh, cold, King?"

"No!"

"You must."

"I do not!"

"Just forget it Lucy, I am tired."

He looked weak and foolish to her walking away in such a haste, most likely planning to close himself off from all of his friends.

"And just where are you going, Caspian? Up to your room perhaps to shut the world off and feel sorry for yourself?"

He stopped, his cloak swaying about him in the night. He looked over his shoulder with hesitation, making out a woman clad in white with silver weaved in her hair.

"Well?" she demanded. "Isn't that what you plan on doing? Shutting all of your friends out again?"

He turned around completely, looking into her brightened eyes. There was something in her words that seemed to jerk a knot in him that no one else had ever done.

"Well don't just stand there, looking at me as if I've done you some injustice! I only want to help you Caspian! I only want you to know that it's okay to grieve, but it's okay to talk also! Holding your feelings captive inside will only damage you. If you share your grief with someone who cares, it will make her passing easier to accept."

"I DO NOT WANT TO ACCEPT IT! I LOVED HER!"

He could see now that his harsh bark had frightened her. He did not mean to scare her so.

She had spun herself around, leaning over the balcony as if to hide her face from him.

It had come to him that she too was troubled, and now he realized that she needed him there to comfort her, open up to her and allow her to open up to him.

He stepped over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder as softly as a feather, but she winced and he had felt compelled to resist touching her again in this moment. Had he already lost her trust?

"Lucy…" he sighed.

"Just leave me be." she said beneath her sorrow.

"Lucy, forgive me…I,"

"No, it is my fault. I should have listened. I shouldn't have brought it up. I was just, curious I suppose."

"It is not your fault."

"Yes it is!" she said breathlessly.

"Stop it!" he silenced her, forcing her to spin around and look him in the eye.

The tears that streamed down her face had stabbed his heart. What pain it was for him to think for one moment that he had made that sweet, smart little Lucy who was always so loyal and true cry.

"Let me dry your eyes." he said, using the tip of his cloak to do so.

She was looking down, not interested in looking at anyone in this state; but he rested his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her head upwards until she had no other choice but to give him her eyes.

"Do not let your heart be dampened."

"But everything is so different from the way it once was, even in Narnia."

"Lucy, do not despair. Pretty girls were made to smile, because it is their smile alone that makes the mourners of the dead feel peace."

Her lips were stubborn, but she made herself raise the corners of her red lips, albeit small; it was a pleasant expression nonetheless.

"Caspian, I am afraid." she told him, easing her lips back into a frown.

"Why are you afraid dear Lucy?"

"Because I am not as brave as I use to be, and I no not know why I am here without Susan, Peter and Edmund."

"You are Queen Lucy The Valiant. You will find your courage again." he said, stoking the side of her cheek with his finger.

His touch was light but it made her tremble, as did his warm brown eyes. She didn't want to tremble in his presence or blush like a girl who might be in love. He had belonged to another woman's heart and Lucy would feel like a thief if she were to try and capture the love of Caspian; and what would he think of her? What kind of fool would he see her as if he knew how he had been making her feel so suddenly?

"Caspian, I am not the Lucy I once was." she uttered.

"You are. You must be, otherwise you would not be in Narnia." he assured her.

Maybe he was right. There had to be some reason she was here now, though she still couldn't remember how it could be possible. She had no recent memory of walking through a wardrobe or a horn being blown or a painting captivating her back into this mysterious world that she had come to love so dearly.

"You are however, indeed not that bright spirited little girl with the freckles. You are a very grownup girl."

His words made her chuckle.

"And you are no longer a young boy." she returned.

"I like to think that I _have_ matured." he joked.

"I think you have." she said.

"May I ask; has Miss Rumple spoke of my little Rillian yet?"

The question got away with her something awful.

"Yes." she replied in her weakness. There was no point in lying. She hoped that maybe she would be introduced to the little Prince anyway.

"Perhaps tomorrow you and I can share a lunch in the garden…I will have the nanny to bring Rillian out so that you may meet him."

"That would be simply wonderful, Caspian." she said, smiling brightly.

"I thought _that _would cheer you up."

"You know me well, King."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Part IV

Part IV

* * *

The lunch went well, and Caspian was pleased to see how Lucy's eyes lit up at the sight of shy little Rillian.

"He's beautiful." she had gasped, just before taking the small child into her arms. "Just like his father." she added, gliding her fingers through the boys' dark hair.

"But he has his mother's eyes." Caspian had informed her.

The child was quiet, but like all innocence he had found himself quite content near Lucy's side.

After their lunch Caspian had offered to give Lucy a tour of the garden while the nanny watched Prince Rillian play by the pond.

"Look at the roses Lucy, they are in full bloom." he said, his finger tips resting gently on the bottom of the peach-red petals.

"They are incredible." she said smiling.

He walked her on through the garden, through it's stone pathways that were kept hidden within the maze of rose bushes.

"Rillian is more wonderful than I had imagined." Lucy said with a gleam in her eye.

"Thank you."

"I know you must be so proud of him."

"Very proud."

"Caspian,"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you name him Caspian XI, not that I don't love Rillian, but how come you gave _your_ son a different name? You come from a long line of Caspians."

"It is what his mother wanted to call him. And I agreed that it was time to start a new name for our bloodline."

"Oh. Well it's a very beautiful name for a boy."

"I agree."

"Caspian,"

Her arm was tucked into his with her other hand draped loosely on his arm. When she spoke his name he looked at her; his eyes warmer than the sun, darker than the night; yet, she could see the golden hint of brown that shined each time the light of day found it.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked, reminding her that she had wanted to ask him something besides admiring the regal glow in his eyes. It was something that she had finally become mature enough to notice.

"I know you do not like to speak of it but, all I want to know is what kind of person your Queen was."

Lucy didn't want to dive into the tragic day she died or how it happened, nor did Caspian. So, she tried to dive into the good memories.

"I had this garden made for her. It was a Birthday gift from me to her." he sighed.

"I can still see her long golden hair flying behind her…when I brought her back we use to play in the fields like children. We would laugh and if I caught her, she would let me kiss her."

"What was her name?" Lucy questioned.

"Aurora." he replied. "She wouldn't tell me though, until after I married her. Oh Lucy, she was so gentle. She had a glow about her that no other had. She was smart with her own opinions, but she held captive the innocence of a lamb."

"She must have been pure of heart."

"She was. She loved little Rillian so much. Sometimes she would bring him to bed, afraid that he may wake from a nightmare and she wouldn't be there to comfort him. I couldn't ask for a more wonderful family."

She was seeing the change in his face, the happiness leaving his voice. It was time to move on to a better subject, a subject that didn't lead to poisonous bites.

"Susan has moved away." she said.

"Moved?"

"In our world. She moved to another country called America, across the sea. She's been gone for a while."

"Have you heard from her?"

"Oh yes. She writes, calls when she can. She said that she met an American soldier."

"Soldier?"

"She said he was very wonderful."

"I am glad to know that she is happy. Your sister was a very noble girl."

"Well she's a woman now."

"I'm sure she is…she was my first real crush." he laughed a little.

"I haven't forgotten the kiss between the two of you." Lucy chuckled.

"Indeed. That was the last time I saw her or Peter."

"And the voyage was the last time Edmund and I saw you."

There was a length of silence between them with only the sound of their clad feet clacking against the stone path and the birds fluttering and chirping back and two in the bush.

"Lucy," his words were like purring against her ears.

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him.

"What if you do not return to your home? Do you think you could be happy here in Narnia, with Rillian and I?"

The question frightened her so bad. Even as much as she loved Narnia and had longed to return, she wasn't sure if she could adjust to the possibility of never seeing her family again. It made her stomach turn into a knot.

"I…I do not know." she sighed.

"I know you are afraid of never seeing your siblings, but maybe they are yet to join you here."

"I doubt that, Caspian." she replied matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Because they've all grown up faster than I. Edmund is caught up in his girlfriend's web, Susan is in America and will probably get married… Peter is so busy now that I barely even see him. Sometimes I feel like I've been left behind, still trying to hang on to my childhood…what little I have left at the age of seventeen."

"I see." he said solemnly.

"But Lucy, there must be some reason why you are here, even if you are without your siblings. Can you not remember how you got back into Narnia?"

"No. Like I told Miss Rumple; the last thing I remembered was being at school and getting in a argument with some friends, telling a rude boy to get lost and then the next thing I know I end up in a field…and the rest is history."

Caspian was quiet for a while and Lucy suspected that he was in deep thought, perhaps trying to sort out some way that he could help her.

"I wonder…" he spoke at length. "if Aslan may have an answer."

"Aslan? But however will we find him?"

"I suppose, in his country…Ah! It makes sense not! You being here like this. I just don't understand it; but we will worry of this later, I am just glad that you are here."

"Me too." she said, though she was concerned more than anything.

"Lucy!" he gasped.

She had stumbled over her own dress when it became caught in a crack, and Caspian had stopped her fall by grabbing her rib cage and pulling her up.

"OUCH!" she wailed, wincing at his touch.

"What is wrong?" he asked with concern.

"My side…it pains me so."

Caspian took his hand away, wondering how her side could be hurting her.

She leaned herself against an archway, wanting to hold her aching side but unable to bring her hands to the excruciating pain that it brought her.

"Lucy? What is wrong with you? Did you fall by some chance?"

"No. I would have remembered _that_. I noticed it being a bit sore but now it feels almost broken…Oh Caspian, it takes my breath away!" she explained between her gasping.

"Lucy, let me fetch a nurse."

"No, I'm fine." but before she could take another step, she fell to her knees, moaning in pain.

"You are not fine!" he argued, taking her up in his arms. "I will carry you."

She draped her left arm over the back of his neck and he seemed so strong to her now, so caring and protective. It made her respect him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Okay, this chapter was a bit short but the next oe will be pretty long. I've got some new mysteries building up in my head so be patient guys! lol. Oh yeah, how do you guys like the name I gave Ramandu's daughter? Does it sound promising or does anyone have a better suggestion?_


	5. Part V

Part V

* * *

"_What is wrong with her?" _The voices whispered; _"What is wrong with Queen Lucy?"_

"Make way, I am coming through!" Caspian said, pacing through the halls in a haste.

"Your highness, what happened?" Miss Rumple asked, running beside him as he carried on.

"Her side is hurt."

Lucy's pain had overwhelmed her so badly that she had passed out. She had become unaware of being carried through the great halls; for now she was unconscious in the arms of the King.

The nanny had followed Caspian with little Rillian in her arms who cried terribly at the sight of an injured Lucy and his father's frightening reaction to it all.

"Take Rillian back to the nursery…" he said, taking charge. "Miss Rumple, fetch the nurses and Cornelius!"

"No need!" said the voice of a withered but wise old scholar. "For I am here!"

Lucy Pevensie's body may have been motionless in Caspian's strong arms, but her mind was still very much lively in another world and time...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Lucy. Why not let me take you to the movie?"

The young man was heavyset, masculine but goofy in his appearance.

"I told you Chip, I'm not interested in dating right now."

"Look, don't be cross with me just because you have troublemakers for friends."

"You should know. You dated nearly everyone of them." she replied.

He quickened his steps, finding himself walking beside her with haste.

"Would you stop a moment?"

"I have a train to catch."

"A train? Why a bloody train? Where you going?"

"That's my business."

"Lucy Pevensie: The most stuck up girl in school."

"Leave me alone, Chip. I don't care to be your next trophy."

He snatched her by the arm with roughness, treating her as one would a criminal.

"Let go!" she demanded.

"Listen here, Lucy Pevensie; I can have any girl in the entire school I want. You should consider yourself lucky to have me interested in you."

She slapped him with a hand of fire, leaving him stunned and red.

"Listen here you brute," she said, taking back her arm. "You ought to be in college for one thing, not here in school still playing ball and courting nitwit girls! And yes, if you must know; I do consider myself too good for an egotistical, rude, violent, mean, wretched man! The only thing you're really interested in is having someone you can control and bully!"

She stomped off, feeling certain that she had gotten a fine point across at last. She was tired of being afraid of hurting the feelings of those who showed no feelings for her.

The line had finally moved, and she was finally ready to buy her ticket.

"Yes?"

"One ticket to Burnham." Lucy said, pulling money from her purse.

"Here you are." The woman handed her the ticket.

Lucy seated herself and her luggage on the wooden bench, watching the endless counts of passengers coming and going, waiting and leaving.

The train pulled up, stopping slowly; and the smoke ceased from the locomotive like a fog overtaking the station.

She stepped on, finding her seat within the jam-packed cart.

At last the train began to move, running against the tracks like a stampede of elephants.

Lucy's elbow pressed against the window seal as she rested her chin on her hand, gazing out over the city.

In an hour's time; London had been left behind and all her eyes could see was open pastures of grazing cattle and the old stone farm houses that rested on hills.

She saw in the waking distance, a white steed running. His white mane and tail seemed to whip almost in a violent rush of motion as he trampled the fields of green, as if racing against the movement of the train.

His steps of noble stride brought light to her angered heart and a smile to her despaired face. She longed to touch him, to ride him, to roll her fingers through his mane, to sit upon his strong back and grasp gently his thick neck.

She was certain that he had glanced her way, or though she liked to think; although him seeing her from such a distance would be unlikely.

Then something terrible had happened to the running horse, something that made Lucy gasp and jump in her seat, something that made her shout: "NO!"

The horse had tripped, toppled over for no apparent reason and broke his neck. Then the train began to vibrate violently as if in a struggle to stop; and then it crashed into some unknown force and things began to move, people began to scream, luggage began to fall and lives were being taken.

In the blink of an eye, it was over.

Her eyes were shut tight in the darkness, in her numbness, her coldness. Then a familiar voice came to her ears, sending the beat back to her heart, the air back to her lungs.

"Queen Lucy, come to my land…come to my land."

"Aslan? Aslan is that you?"

It _was_ him, but her eyes remained shut. She was standing but wandering blindly in the dark, hoping to catch the fur of his mane between her searching fingers.

"Aslan?"

"Queen Lucy, come to my land."

"I cannot see you. I cannot find you." she whimpered.

"Follow my voice and I shall lead you through the dark."

"But I want to open my eyes. Why can I not open them, Aslan?"

Then another voice came from behind her, echoing like water in a well.

"Lucy! Lucy, help me!"

"Caspian?"

"Lucy, take my hand…I need your comfort."

"But I must follow Aslan." she stated.

"I bid you to take his hand, for he does need you." the lion said warmly.

"But I do not understand; you have both confused me."

"I am here Lucy." said Caspian. She could feel his warm hand slipping into hers.

"But I am dead!" she sobbed, gripping his hand tightly. "I am dead!"

"Lucy, I am here. It is alright." Caspian repeated, hoping to calm her.

"No, no, It is not! It is not!" she grieved.

"Lucy, it is alright. You are here with me, and I shall protect you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes flung open and she found herself in a room lighted by candles. She felt someone's hand clasping hers and when she glanced to her right, she could see that it was Caspian.

"Lucy, you were having a dream." he said.

"It wasn't a dream. It was a vision." she informed him.

"A vision?" he questioned this with both concern and interest.

He studied Lucy. Her face read: _Shock, fear, panic_.

"Be calm child." said Cornelius, squeezing a wet rag over a bowl and placing it to her forehead. "You are burning up with a fever."

"Your ribs were broken, Lucy. Cornelius had to bandage your side."

"It's very bad." said the Doctor. "You will need much bed rest."

"I think it's time for us to let her alone." said Miss Rumple.

"How long have I been asleep?" Lucy questioned.

"Two days, four hours and thirty four and a half minutes." Cornelius said.

"Two days?" she troubled.

"Yes, but your fever has gotten better." Caspian smiled.

She glanced at him. He looked incredibly tired himself, as if he had not given his eyes the rest they seemed to long for.

"Come, Miss Rumple is right. Lucy needs her rest." Cornelius said to Caspian.

The King was slow to do so, finding it briefly impossible to let go of her hand.

At last, Caspian had followed Cornelius out into the hallway.

"I wanted to tell him my vision." Lucy sighed.

"You may tell him tomorrow." Miss Rumple said, blowing out the candlelight.

"But…"

The badger shushed her.

"Rest." she smiled. "You and King Caspian both need it."

She opened the door to leave, but she glanced back at Lucy one final time giving her a faint smile.

"He never left your side for one moment." she said as she closed the door, leaving Lucy alone to herself.

The hall was empty when Miss Rumple had entered it, but at the end she could hear a silent echo of whispers, whispers that had ceased from the vocals of Doctor Cornelius and King Caspian.

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Think about it Caspian, the Queen's ribs were not broken here in Narnia, and no one has called her to this land, she is here for another reason and one reason only."

Miss Rumple kept quiet in the shadows of the hall as she listened with eager ears.

"She said it in her very dreams; _I am dead_!" the Doctor went on. "The girl has been killed."

"What? No! Impossible!" the King argued.

"Not impossible. The only thing that is impossible is for her to be back in Narnia without a legitimate reason, and the only decent reason she could exist in our world is for her to have been killed in her own."

"But she is here at our castle. If she were to die, would she not have gone to Aslan?"

"Perhaps," said the old man. "But perhaps she was sent to you for a reason."

"What reason?"

"That is something that only you and her will be able to uncover."

"It just doesn't make sense to me." Caspian said.

"Ah, my dear boy," the old man often slipped up calling him _dear boy_, though Caspian didn't mind. "When we die and our souls are good, we long to be in a place where we felt most content. Lucy loved Narnia better than any of her siblings and that is one reason she was able to travel here."

"But Cornelius, why does she have such an injury?"

"All I know is that the injury was inflected upon her when she was killed obviously, in her world of course." he said apprehensively. "Though it's incredible how she hasn't been complaining about it up until now."

"Do you think her ribs will heal successfully?" Caspian questioned.

"Yes, I believe they will. She'll need to allow herself to stay in bed though."

"Cornelius, I am still overwhelmed by why it is that Lucy would travel here."

"The answer is for you to find...goodnight my King." The King's questions had tired the old man.

Miss Rumple leaped behind a potted plant as she waited for Caspian to disappear.

Once he was out of sight, she crawled back out into the center of the hall. All that had been said left her weary.

"Oh dear..." she gasped.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_Special thanks to Captain Tori; because telling me that I'm a great author is one of the greatest compliments to hear, and I couldn't reply to your review. Lol. All of you guys who've been following this are great! You all rock!_


	6. Part VI

**(I thought I'd tell you guys that I revised the end of chapter five where Cornelius was talking with Caspian about Lucy. Thanks to LucyCrewe11 for offering me a good tip on how to keep it more Narnia-like. I know it may not be perfect, lol. Maybe better though, I hope.)**

Part VI

* * *

The birds gathered outside the window, perching not only in the large tree who's branches were just before touching the balcony, but on the seal also as if to say: _"Wake up Lucy! Wake up!"_

"Oh dear…" she sighed; but the deep breath made her wince with soreness. Her side felt bruised and broken, which it was.

She longed to pull herself up out of bed, but she couldn't because the pain would not allow her.

"Oh why is it hurting me so all of a sudden? It was merely a light soreness before and now it is broken?"

She was frustrated and befuddled all at once by her condition. She didn't like being confined to a bed, especially when the beauty of dawn seemed to call her name. After all of the running she had done in the woods, it hardly seemed reasonable for this to be fact; though it could've been that the running and Caspian's quick grip had fueled her injury to become more noticed.

"Queen Lucy?"

Miss Rumple's warm voice brought a comfort to her heart. She was glad to at least have the company of a good friend.

"Miss Rumple…" Lucy smiled.

"I've brought you a bit of breakfast." the little badger said, carrying in her arms a large silver tray that held a delightful meal just waiting for Lucy to eat.

"I made it myself." she added.

"Oh Miss Rumple, you are ever so kind."

Lucy couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt so spoiled having Miss Rumple wait on her hand and foot while she laid in bed like an immobile slug, though she knew her ribs were really to blame.

"It's my pleasure, dear." She placed the tray over Lucy's lap and helped the girl to sit up against the pillows.

"Oh it looks so delicious." Lucy smiled, bringing the silverware to her hands. "And it's taste justifies that fact." she added, biting into the crunchy toast after dipping it into the savory soup.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Miss Rumple,"

"Yes?"

"Where is Caspian?"

"I believe he went out for a ride."

"Oh. When will he be back?"

"Hopefully this afternoon."

"I sure hope so. I had something very important that I needed to tell him about."

Miss Rumple was not a very nosey badger and she didn't inquire to Lucy of what it was that she wanted to tell him, but in the back of her mind she already had an ideal of what it could be. It had only been one day since she had heard the Doctor speaking with the King in hushed whispers, and it hadn't taken her more than a moment's time to put two and two together herself.

"I had a vision, Miss Rumple."

Miss Rumple had not asked Queen Lucy The Valiant of her dream, nor did she expect her to tell it; but suddenly Lucy had brought it up and Miss Rumple opened her mind to a girl who apparently needed a good pair of ears who were so willing as to listen.

"And what was your vision about?" the badger asked, finding a comfortable spot on the large mattress.

"It was something to remind me of how I got to Narnia."

"So it helped you to remember?"

"Yes. But I must confess that it makes me terribly sick to think of it."

"Are you certain it wasn't just a nightmare?" Miss Rumple knew otherwise, but she wanted to be certain that the girl herself knew.

"Miss Rumple I would know if it were only a mere dream, even a bad one. But this was more than a dream; this was a flashback."

"I see. So what was it about?"

"I do want to tell you. I do want to tell at least someone who'll listen; but perhaps I should wait for Caspian first."

"Perhaps you should." Miss Rumple smiled.

"Caspian won't be back for a months time." Cornelius broke into the room.

"What?" Lucy and Miss Rumple spoke together.

"That's right." Cornelius said. "He left with a hunting party early this morning, but not without a decent goodbye. He told me to give you this, Queen Lucy."

Cornelius wandered to her bedside where he handed her a sealed letter.

"Oh dear, I can't believe he left on such a spur-of-the-moment." Miss Rumple grumbled.

Lucy apprehensively opened the envelope, pulling out the letter that was folded inside. She inhaled a small gust of breath and began to read aloud:

_Dear Lucy,_

_I am sorry to have left on such short notice, but the hunting party has been planned for some time now and I was compelled to leave._

_Cornelius has promised to look over you until I return and I know that dear Miss Rumple will continue to remain at your side. Little Rillian will be there also and I have requested that the nanny allow him some time with you when you wish to see him. Perhaps you will both be able to be of good company for the other._

_Lucy, I do hope that you are not angry at me for leaving. I hope you know that you are never far from my thoughts. I was unable to sleep last night just thinking of you._

_I promise Lucy that when I return, I shall ensure that my absence has been worth while. I am also using this hunting trip as an opportunity to retrieve something for you; a gift fit for a Queen of old Narnia._

_Until I return,_

_~Caspian_

Lucy closed the letter, for this had been the fifth time she had read it this day. It was dark now and she was alone in her room with only the company of the soft wind that whistled through the curtains of the glass balcony doors.

She could hear herself sigh in her loneliness. Having him to leave had left her depressed and weary. She even felt a small pint of frustration with him for leaving before she could tell him of her dream.

She could hear the door being pushed open and she turned to see who'd be coming in to see her at this late hour; perhaps Miss Rumple. But alas, it was another visitor, a very small one.

"Prince Rillian?"

She was surprised to see him alone without the escort of his nanny. Lucy worried that the nanny may not have been doing her job.

The little boy trotted over to her bed and Lucy extended her hand, pulling him up as he latched onto the sheets.

"And what, may I ask, brings a young Prince into my bed chamber at this hour? Shouldn't you be dreaming of unicorns and candied houses?" she said playfully as she tickled his ribs, bringing an exciting giggle out of the boy.

The child gazed into her eyes for some time and the expression upon his face spoke for him. What it said made Lucy very sad.

"You miss your mother don't you, Rillian? And you are lonely for your father."

Lucy thought Caspian was a very good father, a father who would risk anything for his son's happiness. But at times she found herself wondering if Caspian really took up the time he needed to with his son.

Oh of course he would likely spend every waking hour with him once he became older, but now it seemed that Rillian's company mainly consisted of nannies and maids.

"Lucy…" the child uttered. His soft voice brought a smile to the Queen's face.

The boy's eyes were heavy and it was a surprise to Lucy when he crawled into the sheets, finding a warm spot close to her side.

Lucy couldn't bid him leave, she felt that the boy might have sensed a comfort in her that he once found in his mother and she couldn't deny him of this.

The light of the candles flickered out on their own that night, for no one else entered the room again and Lucy and Rillian had fell into a deep and comforting slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince Rillian! Oh thank Aslan!"

The frantic voice of the nanny had brought both Lucy and Rillian to wake in the early hours of dawn.

"How on earth did you get in here?" she asked, wandering over to the side where the boy laid.

"That is what I would like to know." Lucy added, giving the nanny a doubtful eye.

"W-well, he might have crawled over his crib after I tucked him in. Though I don't quite know how he managed to find _your_ room, Queen Lucy." she stuttered. "I'm terribly sorry if you lost any sleep from it. I do hope the child was no trouble to you."

"Nonsense." Lucy protested. "He's the best sleep I've caught since I've been in Narnia."

"Oh, well; I'll just take him."

When the nanny reached out for Rillian, he slapped her hands away and gave a terrible scream.

"NO!" he shrilled.

The nanny stepped back, her mouth hanging open as if she had witnessed some miracle. By this time, Miss Rumple and Cornelius had come in to check on Lucy.

"What is wrong? Why is everyone looking like that?" Lucy questioned, unnerved by how everyone's eyes seemed to be upon Rillian.

"Prince Rillian?" Cornelius uttered.

"I want to stay! Stay with Lucy!"

"Well I see no reason why not. I don't mind really." Lucy said.

"This doesn't make sense." Miss Rumple said.

"What?" Lucy questioned. "What doesn't make sense? Why are you all staring at him like that?"

"The boy hasn't spoke in a full sentence since his mother's death." Cornelius explained.

Lucy paused. She had no clue of this fact whatsoever, and she was now quite stunned herself.

"Stay with Lucy!" Rillian repeated, patting his hand against the pillow behind him.

"You must have cast some good spell upon him, Queen Lucy. The boy was always a chatter box when his mother was alive; always giggling and speaking, but when she died his talking died along with her." Cornelius went on.

"I had no ideal." Lucy explained.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Notes: _They do hunt in Narnia, right? If I'm wrong feel free to correct me. Lol._

_This isn't the place to post this I know, but my cat has a terrible ailment and if everyone would just whisper a little prayer for her I would appreciate it. She means a lot to me._


	7. Part VII

Part VII

* * *

_The mornings of Narnia…_

_So bright, so full of life,_

_But they seem to sit on the edge of a knife,_

_For no one knows when the storm will seize,_

_All that is happy and willing to please,_

_It shall be cast in the shadows til' the rain does ease…_

The gray clouds had brought a darkness to the early day. The only brightness in the shadows of the sky were the strikes of lightning that flashed and danced within the pouring rains.

Lucy sat at the wooden desk, often dipping the feathered quill back into the ink to restore the thickness of the cursive writing that she had cast onto the well-aged scroll.

Little Rillian had fallen asleep on the rug near her feet; his head propped onto Lucy's chair pillow and several wooden toys were scattered all about him with one wooden king clutched tightly in his hand.

In her mature years, Lucy had taken an interest in poems often finding her inspirations from nature or from the emotions that she often felt. She blamed her new found hobby on her dear sister Susan who had left behind a favorite Emily Dickenson book when she took her leave to America. The book itself had brought Lucy a little comfort in her departure with Susan, and it was not long afterwards that she had really learned to appreciate the fact that poems were more than just charming rhymes.

The storm had been raging on since the previous night and the Queen had become restless, finding peace only in the company of Rillian and the comfort that a quill brought to her fingers. For she was ever worried for the safety of Narnia's beloved King.

She had tried many times to ease her mind by pushing Caspian's fair face aside, his accented voice, his chocolate eyes and dark hair; but no matter what she did, he seemed to ease his way back unto her even within her absentminded writing.

_The King has gone,_

_The King who's known,_

_For all his grace and fair,_

_For he is King like none before,_

_He is King Caspian…._

_He wounds my heart with the woes of his safety,_

_Shall I tell him of my dr-_

Her writing froze as she became aware that her mind had been dancing upon the scroll rather than her scattered brain.

"What am I doing?" she mused.

The door of the bed chamber flung open, and Lucy quickly rolled the writing up, shoving it into the desk drawer.

_"Queen Lucy…"_ Miss Rumple spoke in a hushed tone, being careful not to wake the sleeping Prince.

"Miss Rumple, I, uh…what is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd like a cup of warm tea. I've just made some."

"That would be lovely, if of course you will share a drink with me."

"Alright." Miss Rumple gave a smile and turned out of the door.

Lucy could hear herself sighing, and she winced a little from her bandaged side that was kept straight within the boundaries of a nightgown and bed robe.

She seized the scroll from the drawer, eyeing it one more time before rolling it up and tossing it aside. Though, after leaving the chair to stand by the window, the scroll had unrolled itself on the edge of the desk.

Miss Rumple was soon to reenter the room where she brought the heavy tray to the desk to prepare the tea.

"How many lumps of sugar, dear?"

"Two I guess." Lucy smiled. Then her sweet tooth urged her to add at least one more. "Better yet, make it three."

"Alright."

Miss Rumple's eyes meant no harm at all, but they could not help but notice Lucy's unraveled poems of Narnian storms and of absent Kings.

After scanning over the words and preparing the tea, she left the desk where she joined Lucy in the comfort of a large seat before the balcony doors.

"Thank you, Miss Rumple." Lucy said, sipping the warm tea that had been sweetened to perfection.

"I can see that Rillian has found a fine place to lay."

"Yes." The Queen chuckled at the thought of the boy.

"I can also see that you are worried over Caspian."

The Queen's chuckling stopped and her face flushed red.

"I noticed you've been writing about the storm and of _him_." the badger added.

"Yes." Lucy confessed, throwing in yet another sigh. "I hope he has found safe shelter in this storm."

"If I know Caspian, he'll manage somehow." Miss Rumple stated.

"I hope you're right, Miss Rumple."

"Lucy, the only thing you need to trouble yourself with is getting better."

"I know…I just can't help but think of him…because he's a close friend!" she caught herself.

Miss Rumple only smiled, not saying it, but knowing that Lucy had more feelings for this man besides just a minor friendship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness, where will you be going?" asked the bowman.

"Just to a small village not far from here." Caspian replied in the rain.

"But sire,"

"I must go, the shop keeper will not wait."

"But the storm!"

The King was gone, not heeding to the words of his men. It had been the first time since their leave that he had separated himself from the group. Why he was leaving so sudden in such a storm they did not know, and though some of them felt compelled to follow, they knew their King would bid them stay in the camp.

So they did, and he rode on in the weather; his hood often slipping from his head allowing for the rain to dampen his cold head even further.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the time of a month, Lucy found that her broken ribs had become less painful, that young Rillian had regained his fondness for talking and that the garden had burst into an array of outstanding growth of beauty since the rains had passed. Though, some of the roses had been beat off from few of the shrubs.

"Look Lucy, look." the little Prince requested.

"What do you have there?" she asked, offering to him her dedicated interest.

"Butterfly." he murmured playfully.

"A butterfly you say? May I see it?"

Rillian unfolded his hands, revealing a blue winged insect that made Lucy gasp with pleasure.

"Oh Rillian, she's stunning. Do you plan to set her free?"

"I want to show father." he said.

"You do? But your father may not return in time to see your butterfly, and she may miss her friends here in the garden, don't you agree?"

The boy nodded hesitantly.

"But I can put her in a…" he knew not a word for cage. "helmut and she can stay ouside." he said, pronouncing his words a little incorrectly, despite his inquisitive nature.

"But Rillian, we still don't know when your father will return. The butterfly might die."

Suddenly Rillian's blue eyes gazed past Lucy's shoulders and into the field beyond the edge of the garden. The sudden expression upon the boy's face had surprised her.

"What ever are you looking at?" she asked, gazing over her shoulder as well only to see a group of riders coming in the distance.

"IT'S FATHER!" he beamed, allowing the butterfly to escape his clutch as he threw his arms above his head with excitement.

Lucy found herself almost hobbling after the boy as she struggled to keep up with his quick legs.

The riders seemed to be turning off, heading towards the stables; but one kept riding towards the Prince and the Queen.

"Rillian wait a moment! My ribs still ache me!" Lucy said breathlessly, carrying her dress up in the clutch of her hand and holding her ribs with the other.

"FATHER! FATHER!" the young Prince continued to race towards the galloping steed.

When his small voice was close enough to be heard, Caspian gasped.

"Rillian…" he said as he hopped from the saddle of the horse.

The King ran for his son as he had never run before.

"FATHER! FATHER!"

"RILLIAN!"

Their arms were extended to the other and Lucy paused as she watched with pride as the King took the Prince up into his arms, spinning him around and laughing and crying all at once.

"Rillian! Rillian, you speak! My son speaks!" he marveled.

"Father!"

"My son..." Caspian held the boy close, hugging him against his chest and kissing his forehead all the while. "...Thank Aslan!"

It wasn't long before Caspian's eyes found Lucy's, and he beckoned to her to find a spot for herself in his embrace.

She almost fell into him, embarrassed but too happy to care of how wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against him made her feel.

"We've missed you so…" she whispered, fighting the urge to cry tears of joy.

"And I've missed both of you." he said.

_Both of you…_

How it reminded him of golden days with his wife and son, but the memory didn't hurt him. He had learned to embrace it and to be thankful for the flashbacks that Lucy had brought him.

"Tell me what drove this boy to speak again?" he asked after putting Rillian down and taking both of their hands into his own as they headed back towards the garden.

"It is quite a story." Lucy said.

"Well I shall like to hear it, but first thing comes first; I have something I want to give my son."

Caspian reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a small wooden sword.

"A sord! A sord!" Rillian was overwhelmed with excitement. He immediately took the wooden weapon from his father and began swashing it about.

"And I have something for _you_ also…" he said to the Queen.

She watched with curiosity as he plundered into the bag once more.

"It seems to me that King Caspian went shopping for gifts rather than hunting." she teased, seeing that her words had brought a clever smile onto his face.

He pulled the gift out. Whatever it was it was wrapped in paper bound by rope, and now he was expressing sincerity on his face with a gleam of anxiousness in his eyes.

Rillian had found amusement many feet away from them as Caspian waited for a somewhat stunned Queen to accept whatever was being offered to her.

"King Caspian, you really shouldn't have…I,"

"I know I didn't have to, but it was important to _me_…_very_ important."

She took the package, apprehensively indeed, but she took it nonetheless.

She seemed dumbfounded, as if she knew not what to do with it.

Caspian lifted a brow.

"Well, go on…open it."

With her lips parted and her eyes never far from the possibility of unintentional tears, she slowly began to unwrap it.

She found that it had been wrapped within seven layers of paper, and at last she unveiled what was inside.

"C-Caspian…I-I- I do not know what to say…" she glanced up at him, her eyes mirroring with dampness.

"I had it made by a jeweler." he said.

It was a silver necklace with delicate glass roses of translucent red weaved into it's chain. Their pedals were highlighted with tiny, glistening stones.

Lucy wanted to speak, but she feared that if she were to attempt to utter one more word in this moment she would instead burst into uncontrollable crying.

She shook her head, her heart squeezed by how much this all meant to her. So why did she feel so tempted to deny her own deserving of it?

"I cannot." she managed. "I don't…I…"

He paused her, fitting his fingers over her ruby lips.

"You do." he corrected. "And if you do not take it, you will break my heart."

She swallowed.

"Then I shall accept it." she spoke softly.

"Here, let me fit it around your neck." he offered.

He took the necklace into his hands and she turned around and pulled her auburn hair over her shoulder so that he may see to clasp.

His arms reached over her, and she could feel his hot breath over the back of her neck as he concentrated, perhaps longer than needed, for he desired to be near to her.

His closeness sent a chill up her spine, and she seemed stunned from any sudden movement.

At last the necklace had been placed around her, and she slowly turned back around.

They were standing dangerously close at this point with the tip of their shoes touching.

She wanted to look up at him, gaze into his eyes and savor his smile, but she was afraid…afraid of her own feelings.

Sensing this awkward vibe from her, he gently wrapped his hand around her long hair, pulling it back behind her shoulder and tucking some loose strands behind her ears. This attempt alone had somehow filled her with the courage she needed to place her eyes into his.

"Lucy…" he said.

"Caspian…" she replied.

"Lucy, I….."

"Yes?"

She knew he wanted to say something of great meaning, but the task was not succeeded; for Cornelius and many other Narnians, not to mention Miss Rumple, had made their way to the scene.

"And so he has returned!" Cornelius announced merrily.

"Cornelius…" Caspian startled, pleased and disappointed by the distraction all at once.

"Come, come! This return calls for a celebration!" said a mouse.

"A celebration indeed." added the Doctor.

_"There is something I need to tell you Lucy, tonight…"_ he whispered just before joining the anxious group.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Notes: Captain Tori, my cat's name is Patches...in case you didn't get the message I sent you. lol. She's a calico and thanks for thinking of her.


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

* * *

She stood between the crowded hall like a lonely rose, confused and bewildered all at once by something she did not understand. Where was he, and when would he speak to her? …She wondered.

The movement of party guests; they brushed around her with their constant laughing and talking. Their words were of excitement and enthusiasm, but she said nothing, felt nothing of the sort and she stood still like a tree, waiting for that one gust of wind to come and sweep her away.

Where was he?

Where was he?

She hadn't caught sight of him since they parted after his arrival at Cair Paravel.

Why wasn't he there? He said he wanted to tell her something…

Her eyes glanced about her, her mouth partially open and her white teeth peering through. Her body was clad in a velvet rose red, and the necklace remained bound to her slim neck.

"Caspian? Have you seen Caspian? Has anyone seen King Caspian?"

But what use was there in speech when all your words were continuously drowned out by merrier hearts who's only interest in you was to comment on your elegant dress.

"Miss Rumple?"

But the badger was nowhere around her either. She was off, more than likely on the other side of the room, dancing, talking and laughing along with everyone else.

Lucy felt a knot in her gut. Why was Caspian putting this sort of suspense on her now? Had he forgotten? Had he not come to his own celebration?

The moving crowd began to move more hastily around her, each citizen gathering a partner and squeezing her in more tightly as they moved about. Lucy could have suffocated, she might have burst into tears and fled to her room. Why was she so emotional?

Then, silence was a blanket cast over the grand halls. The music began. She stood alone, but not for long.

Warm flesh of a larger, more masculine hand snatched her own, pulling her close and bringing her arm to his broad shoulder.

He grasped her other hand tightly and fit his other hand over her small waste. They began to move, and she thought herself dreaming. No one had ever made her feel this royal, this enchanted, this relieved…at least not in this manner.

"Caspian…" she whispered his name and he fed her an assuring smile. His eyes told her that he was here now and she didn't need to cry.

They twirled about the room and it was soon that all others had stopped and the music slowed down. All eyes were upon them. But as long as he held her, and she could only see him, she wouldn't be nervous.

His stare made her feel the rush of glow within.

_Her_ stare had captivated his very soul.

It was a magical enchantment that neither of them had felt in many long years…or so it seemed.

Everyone felt the new aura that floated in the room as the two royal figures danced slowly to the melody that filled everyone's heart with light and joy.

Smiles were cast upon the dancers, and there was a feeling of hope that smothered the air between them.

The music slowly seized, and a new song began that brought the watchers back onto the dance floor. This was his cue to take her on the balcony as he had that last night they danced together; only then it was to celebrate _her_ return.

They stood beneath the stars, their hands still held in the other's. Their faces displayed the alluring sight of happiness that melted away any sensation of reluctance.

"Caspian," she spoke at length. "You wanted to tell me something, didn't you?"

"I did." he replied.

A small bought of silence cut between them once more, giving them another minute to take the wonders of the other in.

"Lucy, I want to thank you for so many things."

"But it is I who should be thanking _you_…" she interrupted. "You've made me feel so welcome, so relieved of my worries." she looked him in the eyes. "You don't know how very much it means to me…everything."

"But you have done so much for me…for Rillian. That means more to me than anything in this great world; seeing him smile, laugh, play and speak as he once did. You were the miracle we needed, Lucy."

"Caspian, there is something I've wanted to tell you as well."

"What is it?"

"About my dream; the one I never got to tell you about. It was a vision, Caspian…a reminder of how I ended up back in Narnia. I-"

He cut her off.

"You were killed." he finished. "You spoke in your sleep and Cornelius and I deciphered what it was. It is the only logical explanation for your return…is it not?"

"I…I suppose it would be." she sighed, grief filling the sudden emptiness in her eyes.

"But it does not matter now." he said, tucking his finger beneath her chin. "You are here…with us! You can be happy here, can't you Lucy?"

"I can…and I am. But I can never be complete without the love I once had with my siblings."

"Then if it is love that completes you, then let me finish saying what I have longed to say ever since my leave for the hunting trip."

He swallowed and he glared into her with passion and deep emotion.

"Lucy, I want to give my heart to you."

She gasped, overwhelmed and overtaken by his words.

"And I am waiting for you to give me your's…" he went on.

"Caspian…I-I…"

"Is it not true that you love me? I can see it your eyes Lucy, hear it in your voice…when we touch, we tremble and I can feel the rush of passion running through my veins, I know you share this feeling…you must."

"I-I…"

"We are both Kings and Queens of Narnia. And I know you love Rillian. Oh Lucy, he loves you so much. We could be a family, a real family. Lucy, do you not love me?"

She didn't answer.

"Lucy, I am ill without your love. I am sick…I've not been able to eat, sleep or think straight. You are on my mind constantly. I love you so." he rested his palms on her cheeks.

She retained her voice.

"Oh Lucy, I need you in my life. But if you are to refuse my love, then I shall not hold it against you… only, know that you shall always mean something to me."

He began to take his hands back but she stopped them, fitting her own hands over his to keep his touch against her.

"Sometimes you frighten me." she confessed. "You frighten me in such a way that it feels at times as if I will lose the very last of my breath. And sometimes you frighten me in the way that I feel that; if by some miracle I could return home, undo my own death, I fear that I would be useless…unable to carry on without your touch. Oh Caspian, I was so miserable." tears flowed from her eyes. "I was unhappy in my life! Without Narnia, I am lost…and without your love, I am nothing. What kind of fool should I be to refuse the love of someone so wonderful as you?" she sobbed desperately.

He pulled his hands away from her face, and in a sudden haste he pulled her into him and their lips tightened together. Both of them wrapped their arms about the other, exploring new heights, new passions that both of them had longed to achieve.

There was a chill of a wind that cut through the night air, but their bodies were so close now, so inseparable until there was nothing that could come between them now. Their bodies produced a heat that kept the other safe and warm. There was an unbreakable passion that gave them strength, strength to move on, to live on, to find their happiness.

At last, they parted briefly; but she remained in his arms and he in hers.

"I love you…I love you…_I love you_…" he repeated in hushed whispers.

"I love you…" she replied.

"Lucy, marry me and be my wife until the end of days. Tell me you will. Tell me we shall never be parted and that nothing, no evil, shall come between us."

The pain of his loss was still there, but in Lucy he had at last found a new hope for happiness. At last, he had captured it once more…someone who truly made him feel complete.

"You are my left side." he told her. "Without you, I am weak and there is no hope…I shall not go on unless I have you by my side."

"Oh Caspian…I cannot begin to tell you how happy you make me…Yes! Yes I shall marry you!" she beamed.

He pulled her head against his chest, and he kissed her woven hair repeatedly in passionate pecks, and then she pulled away and her lips found their way back to him and they both pecked until their lips locked again.

An hour passed by and they had remained out on the balcony, both of them seated on a stone bench with their arms in the other, kissing, breathing heavily and not caring for tomorrow, only living for the moment.

At last, they stopped, taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Shall we announce this news to the others?" he asked her at length.

"I do not know." she stated. "But then again, what better time?"

"Come.." he took her hands in his, and he guided her back into the ballroom.

"Everyone! Everyone, we need your attention." Caspian announced.

Everyone silenced themselves and their eyes were cast back upon the missing King and Queen.

"Queen Lucy and I have something we should like to tell all of you." he turned and looked at her. "Do you want to tell them?" he whispered.

"I don't think I can stop smiling long enough." she stated. "I want you to tell them."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." she said. "Please."

He turned his glare back to the anxious people who waited for his next sentence. He clutched her hand tighter and the proud words poured gracefully from his lips.

"We are going to be married."

The ballroom halls were suddenly filled with the array of continuous cheering and laughing, even some tears of joy from Miss Rumple.

Caspian looked at Lucy and she at him, and they kissed yet again and the cheers were followed by continuous clapping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Queen…" he uttered proudly, swinging hands about with her as they stood outside of her bedroom door.

The celebration had finally come to an end after of course Cornelius had insisted that they have a toast to the King and Queen's future.

"But we are not yet married." she giggled.

"But you are still my Queen, married or not married." he stated.

"I am." she smiled.

"I shall see you in the morning." he said. "I hate to part with you." he kissed her once more.

"I hate to part with you." she said, after the small peck had ended. "But we will be in each other's dreams tonight."

"And when we are married, we shall share a bed together." he told her.

She giggled, trying to hide her flushed cheeks; but he could see her girlish attributes.

"That is my giggling Lucy." he mused, recalling how bright and cheerful she had always been in days long gone.

"You've revived me." she said. "And I thank you for all that you've given me. You've made me the happiest woman in the world, Caspian…do you know that?"

"Only if your happiness is as great as the joy you have cast on to me."

"Then we are equally overcome with joy." she mused.

"Yes…" he smiled. "We are, my love."

He caressed her and pecked her forehead, then he whispered to her a goodnight.

Caspian wandered down the long hallway, soon finding his way into Rillian's room.

He leaned over the large cradle, admiring his beautiful son and stroking his hair.

His father's warm touch had brought Rillian's eyes to open.

"You were not asleep, were you?" Caspian asked.

"Father." Rillian smiled. "Is it wake time?"

"No, my son."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Rillian asked, tilting his head with curiosity.

"That you'll be getting a new mother soon."

"But father, I have a mother.. remember?"

"I know. But this woman will love you almost as much as your mother."

"But I don't want a new mother…I want my mother."

Rillian's words stung Caspian's heart.

"But you always have her. You see," Caspian pointed at the stars that shined through the window. "She is right up there, watching us and smiling."

"Why is she smiling?"

"Because you make her proud." Caspian explained. "But mother would want us to continue to live, don't you think? And I know that we'll all be happy together."

"Who will you marry?"

"Queen Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Will you be unhappy if I marry her?"

Rillian shook his head.

"No. I love Lucy."

"Do you really?"

Rillian nodded.

"I do." he said. "But if you marry her, can you give me something?"

"What my son?"

"Can I have a brother or sister?"

Caspian chuckled warmly, delighted by his son's words.

"We shall see. We'll have to see what Lucy says first."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"May I sleep in your room tonight?"

Typically, Caspian might have encouraged Rillian to remain in his nursery, but because he had been gone so long, he longed to be near his son. So, he lifted him up and carried him into his bed chamber where both of them caught the best sleep in a long time; because their peace was showered onto them by none other than Caspian's beloved wife, who was indeed watching them from the stars.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Notes: _I hope you guys can forgive the slower updates. I've just been so busy with other stories. Maybe this chapter was good enough to make up for that. I guess this turned out to be even more romantic than I had planned...but I can't help it. Caspian is so cute (going by Ben Barnes) and Lucy grew up to be so pretty at the end of The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. They're just so pretty together._


	9. Part IX

Part IX

* * *

"But Caspian, must you go out for a ride today? I thought that you and I and Rillian could have a bit of time together."

"Then come with me. We shall have lunch in the woods." he offered.

"I cannot ride horseback. Not now." she stated.

"Why not?"

"Because my side is still a bit sore, silly." she giggled.

"Of course. Forgive me."

"Caspian, please don't go out."

"I must. I have to take my horse out for a good run. I'll only be gone for a few hours." he rested his palm against her cheek, admiring the necklace about her neck. He loved the way it looked around her. "Besides, you should spend a little more time with Rillian…just you and he."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Yes. I told him last night."

"Was he…upset?"

"No. He is," Caspian recalled Rillian's request for a sibling. "actually quite enthused."

"Really? You mean he doesn't mind his father re-marrying?"

"He is a good boy. And he loves you so." Caspian smiled.

"I love _him_." she replied.

"What about his father? How do feel about him?" Caspian mused.

"Hmmm…." Lucy tucked her fingers thoughtfully beneath her chin. "Well," she taunted. "I think that this father of Rillian's could use a bit of training."

"Training?" a curious grin was playing on his face.

"If I am going to be his wife, he'll need to learn to spend more time with his family; especially his little boy."

Caspian leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Then I shall do as the Queen says."

"When?"

"As soon as I return from my ride."

"Very well then." she sighed.

"Let us have dinner tonight. Just the three of us. And afterwards we could read some stories to Rillian. He should enjoy that."

"That will be wonderful." she beamed. "Do get back soon, and be careful."

"I will..." he told her. "...Tis' funny."

"What is?"

"I remember you as not only a child, but as a legend. A great Queen from a time so long before my own and now you are going to be my Queen…my wife."

"Are you saying I'm too old?" she teased.

"Nonsense." he assured her. "You are just right." He kissed her hand, and parted from where she stood.

She watched him, leaning against the stone archway as he straddled his horse and road off, disappearing over the hills and making his way into the woodlands.

"Be careful…" she heard herself whisper once more.

The steed broke through the skinny trees and he galloped down a slender path that led them deeper into the woods. The sun peered through like a dance that moved about the grass as the wind blew through the trees. It was quiet and peaceful to an extent with only the sound of the steed's breaths and the heavy pound of his steps. Pulling the bridle slightly, his horse turned and leaped gracefully over a small stream and in an hours time, Caspian allowed him to slow down to a gentle trot.

"King," the horse began, glancing up at his rider. "Would you mind if an old beast took a break for a nice drink?"

"Of course not, Thorn. There's another brook just over that hill, we'll stop there."

"Thank you." Thorn whispered.

Thorn was not as outspoken as some of the other horses. He was always quiet and always loyal, only speaking when he needed.

As he drank from the small water stream, Caspian stroked him gently and Thorn shook his long black tail with pleasure. While the horse drank, Caspian soon found himself traveling through many intriguing thoughts and memories of a certain Narnian Queen and her siblings.

He remembered the tales that Cornelius had told him so many long years as a boy. The stories about the four legends; the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy….they were the chosen ones, the ones who would restore peace to Narnia by gaining victory in one of the greatest wars in this land, assisting the great Aslan himself in doing so. They were said to remain in Narnia, ruling for many a year afterwards. Then one day, they left on a simple hunting excursion, only to disappear and never be seen until three thousand years later when they would return once again by the welcoming of Susan's horn that would be blown by Caspian himself. It was there that the four children once again assisted a young Prince in gaining his heir to the thrown and putting an end to his wicked uncle, King Miraz.

During their second return to assist Caspian, it was not little Lucy who captivated him but rather Queen Susan The Gentle. There was something in her that appeased him, that intrigued him and it was from her that he would receive his first kiss. Though, after Susan's parting, he never saw her again nor Peter. Only Lucy, Edmund and their cousin Eustace would return again to assist him on the voyage of the Dawn Treader. It was during this voyage that Caspian found his one true love in the beautiful daughter of Ramandu. He never thought that Lucy would return, much less steal his heart in such a way as she had done and bring him a sense of peace over the loss of his beloved wife.

Now it was Queen Lucy The Valiant, the one who found Narnia first, the one who believed the most, who never wanted to let go. Now she was the one who had his love and he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She was back in Narnia now, with him, and this time he wanted to keep her.

"Say," Thorn lifted his head, smelling the air and wavering his dark eyes, cutting into Caspian's thoughts in the process.

"What is it, Thorn?"

"Do you smell that, sire?"

Caspian took in a whiff of air. The breeze seemed to slowly bring a strange odor to their noses.

"It smells like…smoke to me." the King said.

"You don't think the forest is burning do you, sire?"

"I certainly hope not. It doesn't look to be. It's quiet too."

"Then what do you reckon it to be?"

"I wouldn't worry so, Thorn. It's likely some hunters in the woods."

"A fire on a breezy day?"

"Perhaps they are cooking some fish." Caspian chuckled at his friend. "You horses worry far too much for your own good."

"One can never be too cautious."

"Come, let us find these strangers." Caspian swung himself back onto the comfort of the saddle.

"Let's hope they're friendly." Thorn uttered.

They carried on through the woods, albeit quieter than before. As they ventured forward through the trees, the smell of smoke was becoming stronger and Caspian knew they were getting closer. Then came the sudden sound,

Voices.

There were voices in the woods. These voices were that of men, though they were indeed unfamiliar to Caspian's ears.

"You stay here, Thorn. I should like to get a closer look by myself."

"Be careful, King Caspian."

Caspian slipped off from Thorn's saddle, towing himself quietly through the trees. The voices were dangerously close now and their tone was in quarrels. At this point, the King had knelt down in the safety of a bush where his eyes could just peer through the leaves to see these strangers.

"You knuckle head! I told you it would burn!"

"You could've watched it!"

"Me? Me watch it? I was still trying to build a shelter!"

"You've been fooling around with that bloody thing since this morning!"

"You want to stay warm, don't you?"

"We should be moving on!"

"We will move on once I figure out where we bloody are!"

As their quarreling rambled on, Caspian tried hard to decipher these men. He certainly didn't know them personally and apparently they weren't from Cair Paravel or anywhere near.

Their faces were masculine and they were fine featured men. The one building the shelter was blond with a stubbly face and the other, who was cooking the fish, had dark hair. Their clothing was strange, very strange indeed. They both seemed clad in uniforms of some sort.

Then, something hit Caspian like a stone on his brain.

"By the lion's mane! It cannot be." Lucy had come here dressed in strange clothes from another time, and these young men who weren't much younger than Caspian, were also clad in foreign clothes. But the thought was pushed aside and he assumed them to be mere men from another land. That is until they began to call each other by their names.

"Peter, we can't eat this! Just look at it!" said the dark haired man, poking a stick at the crusty fish hung over the smoky fire pit.

"Well you're the one who let it burn." said the blonde fellow.

"Always me. Always me…"

"And you're going to go catch us another one."

"Another one?"

"Yes Edmund, you let it burn. You sh-"

"I did not believe it true at first." Caspian's sudden presence shattered the two men from their arguing. "But now it must be." he stepped towards them and the two men remained silent, stunned and in some small disbelief. "Peter, Edmund…It is I, Caspian! Do you not recall my face?"

"Y-Yes." Edmund stuttered. "We remember you but, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ed?" Peter uttered in his own shock. "We're back in, Narnia."

Edmund glanced at his brother and then back at Caspian.

"You didn't forget." Caspian smiled.

"No, we did. But now that we're here again…it's like it's all coming back. Literally." Peter managed.

"The Kings and Queens of old are returning one by one. This is a miracle! A gift from Aslan!" Caspian beamed. He appeared more excited and more welcoming of this than either of his old friends.

The brother's glanced at each other. Both of them seemed to be at a loss for words. Luckily for them, Caspian would more than likely have answers.

"But if we are here in Narnia, then how and why is it possible?" Peter asked. "Aslan said that, we couldn't return."

"You are here much the same reason as Lucy."

_Lucy_…The moment Caspian uttered her name, the two men leaped to their feet and crowded him.

"LUCY?" they spoke at once in an anxious tone.

"Where is she?" Edmund demanded.

"Please, Caspian…is she here? Is she alright?" Peter asked.

"Please! Calm down!" Caspian pleaded, feeling overwhelmed by their stares. "She is back at Cair Paravel. She is doing fine."

"Oh God!" Peter rested his palm on his forehead, slowly kneeling to the ground. Edmund rested his hands on his brother's shoulders as Caspian watched in dismay. "Oh Lucy…" Peter sobbed.

Edmund glanced back at Caspian, seeing the concerned expression upon his face.

"Lucy was killed in a train wreck." Edmund explained. "We thought she was lost to us forever."

"Well she is fine now. I've been looking after her." Caspian assured them.

"Thank you." Peter said, looking up at him. Edmund and Caspian helped him back onto his feet.

"She is going to be so happy to see you both!" Caspian beamed. "She's been worried about _you_ as well. Oh how happy she'll be to know you're here."

"Can you take us to her?" Edmund asked.

"Of course! You didn't think I was going to leave you both out here, did you?"

The brothers chuckled.

"So how long have you been in the woods?" Caspian asked.

"I've been here three days, and Edmund two."

"We've been catching fish in a brook and…attempting to build a shelter." Edmund added, pointing at the disaster of twigs, leaves and branches.

"We were getting on a train to go home to London but…we don't remember much after that." Peter explained, struggling to recall recent events.

"We were on separate trains. Mine left a day before his. Next thing I knew, I woke up here and Peter said the same thing happened to him."

"That's how Lucy got here." Caspian said. "Don't worry. We'll discuss it later. But tell me, where is Susan?"

"Well she's certainly not here. She _should_ be in America." Peter told him.

"When we got word about Lucy, Susan was going to come back to England with her fiancé." Edmund added. "Hopefully she'll get there safely." he sighed.

"Well, it is so good to see you both." Caspian rested his hands on their shoulders and they returned the touch.

"It is good to see you as well, Caspian." Peter smiled.

"You sure haven't changed much." Edmund smiled.

"I take that as a compliment, though I cannot say the same about either of you. Come, let us head back." Caspian paused. "Would either of you happen to have any possible injuries from the train wreck?"

The brothers looked at each other in confusion.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** My apologies for the slow updates. My time's been caught between two other stories. This was originally a longer chapter, but I decided to break it down and put the rest in chapter 10. I am also working on another Lucian fic that LiasonMorgan generously suggested. So once this one's done, I'll start posting that one. Thanks for being patient with me guys!

And a special thanks goes to Narnian Lily who suggested the incorporation of Caspian's knowledge on Lucy as a Queen and legend of Narnia. I hope I've fulfilled that well enough.


	10. Part X

Part X

* * *

She worked silently at the desk by the window, smiling to herself each time she heard Rillian laughing in the garden, knowing that the nannies were becoming breathless and exhausted from chasing him. In her hand rested a feathered quill that gracefully marked each page with lines of black ink. It was not a poem she was writing this day but rather something else she had started on. The events that had come to play had inspired the need to tell it in the form of story, for she wanted it to be remembered always by whoever was willing to treasure it.

_My life it seems has always been a virtue. It was a fate laid out before me. And every day I am grateful for all that I have or have had, for I do not find one part of my life fruitless, not now._

Knocks pounded untidily against the door and she returned the quill to it's holding place.

"Who's there?" she asked, curious.

"Caspian."

"What?" she wandered with haste to answer him and she was not at all comforted by the anxious smile upon his face, for he looked almost insane in his joy. "Caspian, I thought you were out."

"Are you not happy to see me?" he questioned, relaxing his facial muscles.

"Well yes, but I wasn't expecting you to return so soon."

"Where is Rillian?"

"In the garden with the nannies. I've been watching him from the window." she rendered him cautiously. "Caspian, what are you so happy about?"

"And since when was happiness a suspicion?" he mused. "Come," he took her hand into his, "I have a surprise for you."

"Another one already?" But answering her he did not. He only pulled her down the corridor and down the winding staircase that led into the grand library hall often peeping over his shoulder at her and reiterating an excited "come on".

The doors of the library hall were before them and pausing, Caspian took a moment to prepare her before bringing her through the closed doors.

"Now," he spoke in a whispered tone, "I found them in the woods unscathed."

"What? What did you find?" she questioned him, a curious smile plaguing her lips.

"You'll see soon enough. I'm going to let you go in and I'll go and check on Rillian. I know you'll need a moment alone with them."

Now Lucy was concerned and bewildered by him, for his smile had seized and he was serious in his tongue.

"Caspian, what in Narnia have you," But the door he pushed open and he gently rested his hand against her back, easing her to step inside. "No!" she gasped suddenly at the sight laid out before her. "My eyes must deceive me!" she bellowed as the flame of tears rolled terribly from her eyes.

"Lucy! Our Lucy!"

The handsome young men jolted from their seats, the dark haired one tossing a book aside as they did. They had been waiting desperately to be reunited with her and at last here she was.

"Edmund! Peter!" she flung forward and the three of them clashed into the other. It was a painful yet fulfilling moment and a happy sensation to be together again. "I would not wish death upon you! But now I am glad!" she grieved, held tightly in their grasps.

"Ah!" Peter cried into her auburn hair, "I am thankful to see that you are well."

"As am I!" Edmund added and Lucy smiled, tearing up even more as she did.

Long minutes rolled past them, but they seemed to be standing still in an alternate universe that wouldn't move. At last, they broke apart and the brothers watched as their little sister dried her eyes and in that moment they all laughed and cried a little more and then they stopped and listened as the other spoke.

"I suppose we got here the same way as you, Lu." Peter told her.

"As you probably reckon, Caspian told us about how he found you in the woods and how he and Miss Rumple tended to you along with Cornelius." Edmund explained.

"You met Miss Rumple?" Lucy asked.

"She brought us a fine lunch." Peter cocked his head toward the empty tray where only crumbs and empty tea cups remained on a table. Lucy giggled at this.

"Lucy, we're so glad to be here with you." Edmund grinned.

"You are?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" he asked her, furrowing his brows.

"Lu, the grief of losing you was unbearable. This was the escape we needed."

"Don't say that, Peter."

"But I will. And I am forever in Caspian's debt and everyone who has sheltered you in their love."

"And I am as well." Edmund added.

"I suppose then that he's already told you about _us_ hasn't he?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean _us_?" Edmund questioned.

"Yes, tell us Lu."

"He hasn't told you?"

"Told us what?"

"Come on Lu, no games!" Edmund chuckled.

"We're getting married!" she beamed in delight, but to her dismay her brothers were overwhelmed.

"Ma - married?" Edmund's mouth flung open.

"You mean - Caspian has asked your hand in marriage?" Peter asked, unpleased.

"Well, yes." she said simply. "Oh I wish Susan were…well, no. I do not wish her to die but…I still wish she could visit."

Peter snatched her shoulders, bringing her mindful thought back to the situation at hand.

"Lucy, what do you mean Caspian is marrying you?"

"Peter, we're in love."

"In love?" Edmund managed.

"How and when did this happen?" Peter demanded firmly.

"Well, it just…" she glanced him, "Why can you not be happy for me?"

"Lucy, why on earth should anyone be happy of this? The man is as old as I, and with a child that he did in fact mention, and now you're just going to up and marry him?"

She jerked away from his grasp, eyeing him coldly.

"I should've known you would react like this. You never could stand him."

"Wh - what? Lucy, I am only concerned for my sister. You're seventeen for crying out loud! You've never had a bloody boyfriend, and now all of a sudden you're getting married to the King of Cair Paravel?"

"Never had a boyfriend? I'll have you know Peter Pevensie that I've had plenty of boys interested in me!"

"I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is," he sighed, "What would our parents think?"

"Nothing! They would think nothing! They aren't here, are they?"

"Lucy, don't get upset."

"Let me finish, Peter! Caspian and I have a lot in common. He was there for me when I needed him and I was there for him. We love each other very much and I love Rillian. They need me and I them, but I do not expect either of you to understand. All of the countless girls you've run through, it's no wonder neither of you can comprehend true love! I wish Susan could just be here for a while, she would understand me!"

With that said, she stomped out of the room. Peter attempted to bring her back but she slammed the door in his face and he fell silent in his frustration, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe she needs some time." Edmund suggested.

"Time? Time for what? She took no time making herself dedicated to a - a…Caspian!"

"She's doesn't look like she wants to change her mind." Edmund shrugged.

"Happy?" Peter stampeded to the close distance of his brother. "Ed, Lucy couldn't possibly be happy. She doesn't realize what she's getting into! She's still a child! And I'm not going to just stand back and let him walk away with her, forcing onto her the burden of a child that isn't her own!"

"Pete, where are you going?"

"To have a word with Caspian."

"Pete, wait up a minute!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize again for the slow updates. I just have so many stories I'm working on that it's hard to concentrate on only one at a time. Ha-ha. And for those who asked, my cat is much better now. Thanks.


End file.
